1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to object-oriented systems, and in particular, to data locality in a serialized object stream.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many applications do not have a complete or efficient mechanism for extracting data of a specific type from objects. For example, current schemes may require opening each of the objects, and knowing which properties or types to query the object for a-priori.
In addition, if the objects are custom objects, current solutions require custom object enablers to be present in order to extract data of a specific type from the custom objects. If these custom object enablers are not present, it may not be possible to extract data of a specific type from the custom object.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for a mechanism that extracts data of a specific type from an object, even when an enabler for the object is not available. The present invention satisfies that need.